


Ready to Go

by queen_sinnamon



Series: Death and Puppies [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Grim Reaper likes puppies, Grim Reaper!Hongbin, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Pup!Ravi, It gets better I promise, Minor Violence, Was supposed to be cute and fluffy but here we are, animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Grim Reaper first found him, Ravi had been a young hybrid--Ran away from home, frail, and shaking from the rain and wind under a bridge, whimpering every time thunder clapped overhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was inspired by kyaappucino's microfic on twitter (check her out, she has plenty, and they're all awesome) and the comic of the cat giving the grim reaper the cutesy eyes, and it was supposed to be short and cute, but it spiraled v v quickly and now...we have this. And I feel so bad, and some people might get triggered so...please take care. But I swear I'll make it better. I promise. Enjoy (?).

When the Grim Reaper first found him, Ravi had been a young hybrid--Ran away from home, frail, and shaking from the rain and wind under a bridge, whimpering every time thunder clapped overhead.

One moment he was alone, the next a flash of lightning had momentarily blinded him, and when he could see again, a dark hooded figure had appeared in front of him, a scythe held firmly in his partly decayed right hand, his pinky and ring finger rotted to the bone. The flesh around them was black and green and red. If Ravi had had anything in his stomach, he would have hurled it all back up. Luckily or unluckily, he hadn’t. He wasn't even sure when he last ate.

That was all he could see of the hooded figure, his entire body covered by a dark cloak that seemed to swirl and move. Maybe he was delirious, but Ravi could have sworn he saw faces in the fabric, contorted in silent screams. And his face as he stared down at Ravi with the biggest doe eyes he had ever seen, set on a regal v-shaped face, cracked pillowy lips a pale peach.

Ravi might have mistaken him for an angel, _so beautiful_ , if not for the color of his eyes. Blood red. Skin so pale, it was almost paper white, and his neck, decayed so Ravi could see yellowish white bone and threaded red muscle on his throat.

Ravi should have been scared, should have ran, but instead he remained a pathetic little ball, looking up at the Grim Reaper, enchanted and ready, willing to go.

The Grim Reaper’s lips curved into a bemused smile, dimples dipping into his cheeks. “You know who I am. You’re not afraid?” he had asked, voice low and deep, soothing to Ravi’s ears, flattened on top of his hair. He was so used to being yelled at that he didn’t even realize he had been keeping them down this whole time, sighing from relief as they were finally allowed to point up freely, shaved to the skin, twitching here and there as if starved from sound.

Ravi had pursed his lips and shaken his head, droopy eyes fixed on the Grim Reaper’s. He was hopeless and weak, sticks arms riddled with bruises, his whole body aching. He would welcome death. He had been calling for it from the moment he was taken home and then thrown roughly against the wall for no other reason than to entertain his master.

The Grim Reaper had laughed, clear and high. Ravi had heard laughter before, from his old master. It was usually his only warning before the first blow landed on his back or on his legs. He had learned to cower from laughter, but that time he hadn’t. The Grim Reaper had sounded so amused but so lacking of the cruel ring his master’s laughter had. In fact, the Grim Reaper sounded almost like a child, giggly as he tried to cover his mouth with his left hand, a length of yellowed paper pinched between his fingers. Ravi absently noted that only his thumb was rotting on his left hand.

“Too bad,” the Grim Reaper had said as his laughter died down, sounding truly disappointed. “Know where Sunny Side Shelter is? An old cat is waiting for me,” he had said as he checked his scroll. He couldn’t read words yet, but he thought he recognized his name on the paper, just a brief flash, but he couldn’t be sure. Dismissing the thought, Ravi had nodded slowly. He had passed by a house with a big banner that had a smiling sun on it.

The Grim Reaper had grinned, bright and pleased. “Good. Take me there.”

“But it’s raining.” Ravi had looked up at the sky, dark and overcast, cold droplets pouring in earnest, then looked back at the Grim Reaper who returned his gaze with confusion. “What rain?” the Grim Reaper had said, and when they both turned to look up, the clouds had gone and the sun was shining, gently warming him to the bones. “So which way?”

Ravi had nodded, confused and a little disbelieving, but he had never felt lighter, even as he shivered and stepped barefoot into puddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
